The present invention relates to a system for data communication and a communication method using the system; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system between a storage management system and a baseboard management controller (BMC), and a data communication method using the system.
A storage system is directed to a system which consists of various storage devices for programs and data storage, controlling parts and devices (hardware) as well as algorithms (software) for information dispatching management in a computer.
As the amount of information grows rapidly, more and more enterprises begin to choose storage systems for managing information. Furthermore, as the business and the amount of data increase, users' requirements on performances of the storage systems become ever higher. Accordingly, the storage systems are required to have, for example, better stability, a greater storage space, a faster response speed for storing and all-round storage management which is more user friendly.
Both the expander enclosure and the mainboard are integral parts of the storage system. The mentioned expander enclosure and mainboard have management hierarchies and systems respectively.
The SCSI enclosure services (SES) are hardware command services supported by the expander enclosure of the storage system. Through the SCSI enclosure services, the SCSI host can use SCSI commands to control devices (including hardware such as the expander enclosure, magnetic disks, fans, power supplies, etc.) in the expander enclosure and obtain device information thereof.
The baseboard management controller (BMC) which is a dedicated services processor, supports the Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) and is used to monitor statuses of hardware devices on a mainboard of a computer. Furthermore, the BMC supports functions of local and remote diagnostics, console support, configuration management, hardware management and trouble-shooting.
Though the SES and the BMC can respectively manage hardware devices thereof, the SES and the BMC cannot communicate with each other. Consequently, to manage the system in a better manner, the storage management system must be compatible with command formats of both the SES and the IPMI. However, complexity of the storage management system may thus be enhanced.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a communication protocol between the SES and the BMC that allows the storage management system to manage hardware resources in a better and more convenient manner.